


Fraternization

by Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)



Series: Imagine Tony & Bucky [29]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But Only Because The Team Is Oblivious, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">Prompt: Imagine Tony and Bucky forgetting to tell the team they're together. Bucky and Tony are confused about how the team doesn't know, given all the noisy sex they've had in areas that are, shall we say, poorly insulated for sound? AND imagine Bucky and Tony making out lazy and half naked on the couch when one (or a few) of the other avengers walks in to the common area</span>
</p><p>Normally, Tony hated team building exercises, but when everyone else went on them without him, that was a different story altogether. It wasn’t even that he’d had to weasel out of it this time, either—he’d been out of town and came home to find Bucky waiting for him, a wicked smile on his face. Somehow, he’d managed to play hooky, so they had the place all to themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fraternization

Normally, Tony hated team building exercises, but when everyone else went on them without him, that was a different story altogether. It wasn’t even that he’d had to weasle out of it this time, either—he’d been out of town and came home to find Bucky waiting for him, a wicked smile on his face. Somehow, he’d managed to play hooky, so they had the place all to themselves.

Which, you know. They’d taken advantage of. Several times, actually. They’d taken a break for dinner, and cleaned up most of the evidence, but neither of them had bothered to get entirely dressed, figuring they had a couple hours before anyone was back.

It was nice, just the two of them, the lights low, the TV flickering away while some movie played, making out like they hadn’t a care in the world.

“Missed you,” Bucky murmured, stroking down Tony’s back, over the curve of his ass.

Tony kissed him, slow, deep, tender, tugging at Bucky’s lower lip. “Missed you, too,” he answered.

And, sure, this was probably the tenth time they’d said this to each other since he’d come home, but whatever. He was allowed to be a sap. He was allowed to love how warm Bucky was, and the way he tasted, and how nicely they fit together on the couch, and how incredible he was currently feeling.

Tony was pretty sure he’d need another hour or two before anything too exciting could transpire—he wasn’t a twenty-something super soldier, thank you very much—but that actually made the make out session better, in a way. Something to enjoy for what it was, and…

Of course, that was when the lights were turned up, and Steve and Clint trudged into the common area.

“Hey, Bucky, hey Tony,” Steve began before freezing, pivoting, and dropping his backpack. His eyes grew wide as he took in all the exposed skin, and maybe noticed that Bucky’s bionic hand was currently down the back of Tony’s pants, squeezing and kneading at his ass. “What the hell?”

“Hey,” Bucky answered, pulling his mouth away from Tony’s with a wet little popping sound. “How was the team building thing?”

“Oh my god,” Clint howled. There was the sound of something crashing to the ground. “My eyes!”

Tony propped himself up so he could look over the back of the couch. Sure enough, Clint had his palms pressed against his eyes, and his mouth hanging open in shock. His bow was on the ground at his feet. Tony shrugged, and flopped back down to curl against Bucky’s chest, yawning.

“Why are you both covered with mud?” Tony asked, ignoring Clint’s continued gagging noises.

Steve looked at him like he was nuts. “Why are you two making out on the couch?”

“We always make out on the couch,” Bucky countered, looking confused. “And in the kitchen, and the helicarrier, the elevators, the locker room, and…”

“When did you two hook up?” Sam asked, walking in with Natasha not far behind.

Bucky and Tony exchanged glances. Tony couldn’t remember explicitly saying anything, but he lived with spies and those equipped with super hearing. Typically, you never had to explicitly say  _anything_  in the Tower; everyone just knew everyone else’s business.

“We haven’t exactly been discrete,” Tony pointed out. He was thinking about the handjobs he and Bucky had given each other after the last mission, only realizing after they’d finished that they’d still had their comms on. And the time they’d rather enthusiastically gone at each other in a supply closet on the helicarrier. Or two weeks ago, when…

“Neither of you said anything to me,” Steve countered, interrupting Tony’s thoughts. He folded his arms across his chest, leveled them with his best Captain America Disapproves face. “Do you know how much paperwork I have to fill out now?”

“I thought you told him,” Bucky and Tony said to each other at the exact same time. Which was kind of funny, really, so Tony snorted, and Bucky tittered, and they figured they might as well pick up where they’d left off.

“I’m suing,” Clint cried. “I can sue, right Cap? Psychological and emotional damage!”

As one, Bucky and Tony flipped him off.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't miss the 15K+ Daddy!Tony fic, which I am posting separate from this series, as it is EPIC and will continue at some point. Soon. Because I AM IN LOVE WITH DADDY TONY. And daddy Bucky. Just. Give them babies. ~_~
> 
> So, if you like romance, and Bucky finding a family, check out [Even Darkness Must Pass](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3812086/).


End file.
